hungry_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reflaugh (Song)
"Reflaugh" is track three on the Hungry Lights studio album "Three Gods & Me." Remember that this is a summary, not the entire story! It is like 10% of what is actually going on—just the skeleton. It is a rough translation of what is literally going on in the lyrics. There is also a figurative story that is taking place at the same time which goes much deeper and does not involve the fictional character Prill, but that is up to you to find :) It is much easier to discover the hidden meaning when you grasp a decent understanding of the literal meaning first. These are your puzzle pieces, and I highly suggest you study them before pursuing the next albums in the sequence, otherwise emotion and information will be lost, therefore connections will be missed! Story "Reflaugh" seems to be a continuation of "For Miles Down," but it can be confusing because Prill's stream of consciousness has gotten a little crazier since the previous albums, and this could also be some kind of flashback in the timeline of the album, but the song is basically about becoming docile, as represented by the line, "I think there’s almost comfort in the slavish life." However, the reason we think it could be a flashback is because Prill obviously was not always this way. The first verse drops the lines from the flashback, "A voice is knocking to me. It’s always talking to me -I think it’s telling me the technique to break free. But I need a moment, so hush! I’m tired of rushing" It suggests that Prill once thought about escaping, or at least teetered back and forth with the idea for a minute. Then it bounces back to the present (the chorus) where he basically says that he is doomed anyway, there is no point, and that he will just keep mindlessly trudging onward. The second verse returns to the past with the lines, "Under this mask, see the face of the whore who shoved me into this crate, held the gate, should’ve waited for my fate. No room, couldn’t do it—didn’t choose to escape!" ''These lines suggest that Prill was being kept in some kind of cage, and that he totally had the option to escape Wolfpit Drive (or at least thought about it), but instead of fighting, he ''chose to remain a passive, submissive slave. They broke him. He lost the will to fight. The Jamaican Patois verse is essentially saying that Prill does not even want to think about being free anymore, not until he has made everything right again... if that is even possible. Lyrics Part of me dead I only wonder what will happen to the other half I think there’s almost comfort in the slavish life A voice is knocking to me It’s always talking to me -I think it’s telling me the technique to break free But I need a moment, so hush! I’m tired of rushing You think you’ve caught on? Watch me deny you—don’t touch me! -Not strong enough to fit through the casket I dwell behind the mask that tamed the lion I’m a shell inside a fitted tux All my luck’s turned to rust When it stops, I’m down in the ground -Double-three ft. drop Are you shocked? You would need a hospital before you bled out! But me? I’ve other options Keep on marching ‘til I’m so sure I can’t-'' ''I can’t feel my feet I don’t need them I don’t need them! The fingers of the sea would keep me in their palm The echo of my soul was evident and getting to me Backed to the edge of my world And prayed to whatever gods I had left But no one answered me There was no one comforting The friction ignited -Smothered anything I kept inside Fear of the dark! My shadow, now such a size That if I fought, I’d surely be swallowed up No more resisting Some rewrote the shore Under this mask, See the face of the whore who shoved me into this crate, Held the gate, Should’ve waited for my fate -No room, couldn’t do it—didn’t choose to escape! Don’t call me crazy! If I was you, I’d peace out! But me? I’ve other options Keep on marching ‘til I’m so sure I can’t-'' ''I can’t feel my feet I don’t need them I don’t need them! The fingers of the sea would keep me in their palm Suh mi force it dung Dem doughts spun ‘run inna fi mi head Mi nuh longa want to see wid de eye Or feel wat de mon can feel Jah, gimmi de wud fah dat faking Jah, gimmi de wud fah dat lie Aal de bones inna mi been de aching To step fram de board to de light Jah keep mi unda dat ceiling Jah keep mi unda dat lie Fi mi choices tap mi fram lef An mi cannot guh ‘til it’s rite Peace of de mind—peace of de mind Quiet, quiet! Just let mi die! Ef mi get bak to yuh, history packing up Lef fah de new world, lef aal de rest behine I don’t think I’m coming home tonight I don’t feel well anymore Something tells me I’ve gone a little bit crazy And now you know! So what’s left to say? I’ve made mistakes, But you don’t see me wishing on the stars No, you won’t catch me dreaming anymore For the wishing ends when I reach new shore My captor woke, and my visage torn All walls collapsed I could never right the vicious death-trap that is my life